The True Demon of Konoha
by bombshell9000
Summary: Rewrite. Dante's son is trapped in a world that hates and fears him for what he is. NarutoxDMCxYYH crossover
1. Prologue

**I don't own Naruto, Devil May Cry, or YuYu Hakusho.**

On two worlds, there began two fights that will decide the fate of their worlds. On one world, the fight was random and unpredictable. On the other, the fight was passed down from father to son. At the same time, the fights are very similar. The fights are against two powerful creatures, demons. The fighters are trying to protect what they hold dear. The two major fighters both have a wife and newly born children, but that is were the similarities end. One of the fighters is a human, while the other is a former half demon turn full fledged demon. The human holds a post as the leader. The demon has to, as he would put it, 'clean up after his father.'

**The world with the human leader**

"Hokage-sama, the beast is closing in. What should we do?" Ask a man who is clearly on edge.

The man now defined as Hokage answered, "Hold the beast off when it arrives! Am I clear?!"

"Yes sir!" As the man finished, he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

The man known as the Hokage was now contemplating what to do when the beast arrives. "This thing has no weaknesses, no remorse for its actions, and never tires. What do we have to do to kill it?" The Hokage asks himself. The Hokage summoned a messenger and sent a message to his wife to bring their twin son and daughter.

**The world with the demon**

Three grim reaper looking things rushed a man in a red trench coat with white hair and a giant broadsword. The man swung the broadsword cleaving two of the things in half. The last one jumped up over the blade. The man reached inside his coat and pulled out a gun. The man shot the thing twice in the chest and twice in the head. "Ah man, enough with these low-class demons. Come on out and show yourself Mundus, so I can finish what my dad started 2 millennium ago." yelled the man. The man turned to see two other grim reaper looking things jumping at him only for them to be cut to pieces by a blur. "About time he came, Vergil."

"Hmm, just be glad I decided to show, Dante. I wouldn't be here; if Mary **(She finds out that her mother was the one who named her) **hadn't begged me to save the father of her children." **(Vergil's nature has changed after Dante almost killed him when he was Nelo Angelo)** Vergil than turned and swung the Yamato. The demons that tried to sneak up on him were sliced in half. "Dante, why do you let Trish anywhere near Sparta? Every time she gets a hold it, everything goes straight to hell in a plastic grocery bag."

"What are you talking about? It is not her fault." Dante looked behind Vergil and saw Mary and Trish walking carrying Dante and Mary's twin sons. "What in the hell are the both of you doing here? Why are the two of you here? What if you die Mary? The boys need a mother."

Mary finally said, "The boys also need a father. You should think about that" Mary looked at Dante with a smug look to tell him that no matter what he said she was going to stay right there.

"Hey, enough. Trish said we would get a chance to fight some strong demons. So I unless you want me to take my frustrations out on one of you, lets found Mundus and kill him already," a man commented trying to annoy Dante.

Dante looked up to saw a group of men standing on the edge of a building. "Hmm, Yusuke is that you?" He disappeared and appeared right beside Yusuke, "Do you really think that you could handle a Sparta?" Before Yusuke could retort, a massive amount of energy was released, and portal that went to some other world opened up.

"Dante, do you think that is where Mundus is?"

"Yeah, Vergil," Dante answered; he then asked, "But where does it lead to?"

Yusuke said in an irritated voice, "Why does it matter? We need where Mundus is; let's go kill him." Yusuke was the first to jump through the portal; followed closely by the rest of the gang.

**Back with the Hokage**

In the Hokage's office, the Hokage, his wife, and their children can be seen. "Minato-kun, please to don't tell me you plan on using that justu. You know that you will die and I can't raise these two on my own," said a female voice.

Minato replied, "But if I don't, the people of this village with die; that includes us. Do you understand, Kushina? I don't what to use the justu as much as you do... but... it... What in the world is that?" He pointed behind Kushina. She turned around to see a portal open. An arm came out first, followed by the rest of the person. More people came walking out of the portal. When the portal finally closed there were ten people in the office, not including the children. Minato stood up and asked, "Who are you?"

Vergil stepped front and responded, "Don't worry about who we are. All you need to know is that we're here to kill Mundus."

"Yeah, and if you know were fuck he is? Tell us right now." Yusuke said, wanting to fight Mundus or one of his minions, but also forgetting about Dante's kids and not knowing about Minato's.

Before someone could get Yusuke to shut the hell up, a shinobi came crashing through the door. The shinobi appeared frightened and horrified. He finally said, "Hokage-sama, the Kyubi has breached our last perimeter, but it's not alone! A giant angel looking monster is helping it break through! We need your help!" The man passed out of a combination of exhaustion and blood loss.

Dante said, "So, that is he game. Come on, Vergil. Let's finish this." Dante and Vergil disappeared.

**With Dante and Vergil**

Dante swung his broadsword to intercept a punch threw by Mundus. Vergil was cutting at the legs of the Kyubi, trying to immobilize it. All attempts were proven to be fruitless. **"Foolish brat, do you really think that you can harm me, the great and powerful Kyu..."** The Kyubi's statement was interrupted blue beam to one of his eyes.

Minato, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, Trish, Mary, and Kushina arrived at the battlefield. "ALRIGHT, DIRECT HIT!" Yusuke yelled. Yusuke jumped right into the fray only to be swapped away by one of the Kyubi's tails.

"Don't enter this fight. This one is mine." Vergil shouted at Yusuke as he regain his footing. Dante and Vergil tranformed into their demonic selves. Dante rushed Mundus only to be swatted away by the giant. Before he hit the ground, Dante disappeared out of view. He reappeared above Mundus and stabbed his broadsword, Rebellion, into one of Mundus's eyes. Vergil was repeatly disappearing and reappearing as he cut the Kyubi on it's legges, body, and head. While most of the wounds were heal, about 70, the rest were left open. Vergil quickly unsteathed and sheathed his katana, Yamato. The finally time Vergil sheathed his blade, an uncountable amount of cuts appeared on the Kyubi's body. The Kyubi became winded and envolped in a bright light. The light shrunk to a human sized blob. The light vanshied and a man in red Samurai attire, with twin katanas, appeared. The man reached for his katanas but was knocked back by a palm thrust from Vergil, no longer in his demonic form. The man tried to get up but fell back down to the ground in exhaustion.

"Fine, Son of Sparta," the man stated, "you win." Vergil walked over to the man.

"That is what you get when you team up with Mundus." Vergil looked over and saw Dante toying with Mundus. "Now tell me how a great demon like yourself ends up with a coward like Mundus." The man muttered something under his breath. "Hmm, what was that, Takahiro?"

"To kill you, Son of Sparta." Takahiro lunged but was met with Vergil ramming Yamato through his chest. Vergil watched as the life left Takahiro's eyes.

"So much for the great and powerful Kyubi," Vergil turned to watch the process of the fight between Dante and Mundus. He noticed that Dante was still toying with the giant. Dante floated atop a tree and surveyed the damage he had caused. Mundus's giant body had numrous cut and bullet wounds. Mundus opened his mouth and a beam blasted straight at Dante. Dante swung Rebellion and knocked it aside. Unknowing, the beam went straight at the group. Bodies flow all over; Trish and Mary were pushed into the surrounding forest. Dante continued to attack Mundus not knowing the damage that he had done.

Mary awoke and saw Trish laying a few feet away. She looked in Trish's arm and noticed that her child was missing. Mary, still child in her arms, ran over to check if she could find her other son. She looked around Trish and saw nothing. She tried hear her baby's cries but none came. She screamed her child's name, "KAZUMA."

The man, Minato, stood in the shadows holding the boy keeping himself unknown to Mary. Minato walked in the opposite direction. He glanced up and saw Mundus be enveloped in a bright light. He also heard someone shout "Mary" and "Trish" and the women ran off in the direction of the shout. Minato muttered, "You will make a great addition to Konoha."

* * *

Please review


	2. Leaving and Returning

**I don't own Naruto, Devil May Cry, or YuYu Hakusho. Or anything anime I maybe bring in.**

**Last time**

_The man, Minato, stood in the shadows holding the boy keeping himself unknown to Mary. Minato walked in the opposite direction. He glanced up and saw Mundus be enveloped in a bright light. He also heard someone shout "Mary" and "Trish" and the women ran off in the direction of the shout. Minato muttered, "You will make a great addition to Konoha."_

**Now on with the story, Time skip: 6 years.**

A young boy of the age of 6 stood in the middle of what seem like a war zone. The boy's normal black hair stood up and turn into a strange silver color. His right hand and lower half of his forearm had been severely burnt. He surveyed the damage around him with his now pure silver eyes. Bodies burned past the point of recognition. Buildings and the ground itself was covered in a black flame. The only thing saved from the destruction was a girl about twice his age holding a katana with a pure white tsuka, tsuba, and sheath. The girl lay dead from a kunai in her chest. Her cloths had been torn from what those animals had done to her. The boy looked at her with a saddening look in his eyes. He felt something slide down his cheeks and moved to wipe what he thought was tears. He looked at his hand and noticed that the tears were actually blood. He noticed that his hand was badly burnt.

The girl had been his very first friend and one of his only friends. The boy never understood with the villagers hated him so much, but that didn't matter when he was with her. In his mind, she was a tenshi, the center of his universe. She showed him kindness when he only received hate from others. She shared her dreams and goals with him. He still could hear her tell him her real goal in life and promise she made him make. He sheathed the sword and picked her up, bridal style, and jumped from building to building, determined to leave the hellhole that was his 'home'. As he jumped, he became lost in his memories.

**Flashback: 9 months**

_The boy and girl stood in a clearing and were sparring with practice swords. He was holding two swords, and she was holding one. He crossed his swords to form an X and dashed forward. She brought her sword up to block his attack. As he moved closer, she moved her sword over head and prepared to strike. As she swung her sword down to strike, their swords clashed. She overpowered him, and her sword crashed into his left shoulder, which made him drop the sword in his left hand. He answered this by spanning his remaining sword into a reverse grip, and threw a right hook. She moved forward and struck his wrist making him drop his remaining sword. She then struck him on his head which cause him fall on butt and grab his head._

_She allowed a small smile to grace her lips which quickly it turned into a full blown laugh. "Kazuma, you need a lot more practice before you try and beat me with that!"_

_The boy, Kazuma, glared up at her, "Just you wait, Kuina. One day I'm going to be beat you." The girl, Kuina, got a downcast look and turned away from him. Kazuma slowly got up, rubbing the top of his head, and walked towards her._

_"Do you know what my dream is? The goal that means more than anything to me." Kazuma shook his head and muttered a no to Kuina question. "It is to be the world's greatest swordsman, but I can't. I'm a girl and girls are physically weaker than men." Kuina started to tear up at this point. "My breasts are already filling out. One day I won't be able..."_

_"SHUT UP!" Kazuma yelled, "The only reason I'm going to be better than you is because I trained harder than you! If girls are weaker than boys, than why do you beat me in every duel?! Why were you rookie of the year when you graduated?! Being a girl never stopped you than and why should it now?!" Kazuma was panting when he finished, exhausted from the duel and the yelling. Kuina crying had stopped and she looked over at Kazuma._

_"Kazuma," Kuina uttered. "Let's make a promise that one day, one of us will be the world's greatest."_

**Flashback end**

Coming out of his memories, Kazuma looked back and saw Konoha in the distance. He looked down at Kuina and tightened his grip. Kazuma continued to run until he hit the edge of a town. Following this, he passed out from exhausted. Kazuma's eyes flashed and he was welcome by an unfamiliar sight. He sat up and looked around; seeing what he would except a normal room to look like. He glanced over and noticed a mirror. He looked and saw that his pitch black hair was now grey. He than brought his hand up to his forehead and noticed that his hand had been bandaged. He got up and opened to door leading out of the room. Leaning his head out, he quickly took in his surroundings. Despite what people would think, Kazuma was very cautious of his surroundings. Kazuma quietly made his way there foreign hallways, until he reached what looked like a living room. Kazuma cautiously inched across the room until he heard the sound of a door opening. He spun around and saw a middle-aged woman carrying bags and a young girl. He unconsciously tensed and slowly relaxed as he remembered that he was no longer in Konoha.

The woman noticed this immediately and handed the bags to the girl. The girl grabbed hold of the bags and walked into another room. The woman spoke, "I'm sorry but your friend didn't make it." The woman glanced at Kazuma and saw that he was on his knees, crying his eyes out. The woman quickly moved over to Kazuma and gripped him in a loving hug. Kazuma stiffened at her touch before returning to his sobbing. The woman was trying her best to ease the boy's suffering. She rubbed his back and kept tell him that it would be okay. Kazuma's cries slowly ceased but oddly to him the woman didn't lessen her grip. He started to panic, think the worst. This only caused the woman to tighten her grip not knowing what was wrong. After about 5 minutes, Kazuma ceased to struggle against the woman's grip. "Feel better?" To which Kazuma nodded. The woman looked at him before saying, "My name is Sakamoto Arisu. What's yours?"

"Kazuma."

The woman looked at him curious before asking, "Do you not have a surname?"

Kazuma looked uneasily at the floor before saying, "No, I'm an orphan." The woman, Arisu, instantly felt bad and grab Kazuma in another loving hug. Kazuma, for the life of him, could not understand why this woman cared for him so much, but he was not going to pass it up. He momentarily thought that this was have a mother must be like. He pushed that aside and returned Arisu's hug. The girl walked back into the room and noticed Arisu hugging the boy.

"Hi kaa-san, who is he?" Arisu looked at the girl and slowly released Kazuma.

"Well Kameko-chan, this is Kazuma." Kazuma looked at the girl with a mixture of envy and hope. Envy for the fact that she had a kaa-san, and hope because he hoped she was like her mother. Kazuma was brought out of his stupor by Arisu, "Kazuma, it's not nice to stare." Kazuma's face got slightly red and looked away.

"Aww, he's so cute when he blushes." This comment from Kameko made Kazuma's face become even redder. Kameko walked over and asked, "Kazuma that is your name, right?" Kazuma nodded. "Why is your hair grey?"

"I don't know. Up until yesterday it was black."

"Yesterday," Arisu repeated. "Kazuma you've been unconscious for a week." Kazuma was shock was this discovery.

"Well, what happened to Kuina-chan?"

"Like I said she didn't make it. We buried her and were waiting for you to wake up so we could learn her name for her gravestone. You said her name was…"

"HER NAME _IS_ KUINA," Kazuma yelled.

Arisu's eyes widened, "Yes her name is Kuina. Who was she to you?" Kazuma visibly stiffened and feared answering the question knowing that they might, like the villager from Konoha, hate him for it.

"Kuina was nee-chan in every sense but blood. She was first and one of my few friends. She was also my sensei in kenjustu." The pair eyed Kazuma and was about to speak before Kazuma continued, "You're probably wondering why I said one of the few." The pair nodded. Kazuma sighed, "In my village, which is Konoha, I am view as a demon and they're right. Well in a sense, I'm a half demon; if I heard the Hokage correctly." The pair started to back away from him. "I beaten and nearly killed on a daily basis. One time my heart really did stop. I was raped once by a group of women who after they were finished stabbed a kunai through my heart. When they found I had survived, they home and told their husbands or boyfriends, brothers, and fathers. They attacked me and when Kuina tried to save me, she was raped and killed. They said 'That now we're even, Akuma.' After that I remember creating this black fire and killing them all." Kazuma was once again crying that the tears were blood like the night Kuina was killed. Kazuma's hair stood up and turned back to that silver color. His eyes turned silver and the kanjis for 'demon sealing' appeared over his body. "I burnt them all. I made them pay for what they did to her." Kazuma was being slowly in enveloped in black aura. "I remember every jutsu they used, every failed attempt to attack me, every scream, every one of their faces frozen in fear, and every one of them begging for mercy." Kazuma fell to his knees, grabbing his head. "Please, make it stop. I don't want to see them. Please, STOP!" Kazuma yelled before collapsing.

The pair walked over to Kazuma's unconscious form.

**Unknown location**

Kazuma awoke laying face up in water. He thought that the mother and daughter probably left him there until he looked around and saw a giant gate with chains holding it shut and the kanji for demon on the middle of it. "Quite a view. Wouldn't you agree, Kazuma?" Kazuma spun around and came face to face with himself. The other him had red eyes and wore a mischievous smile. "Before you ask were we are, we're in you mind. Actually, it would be our mind. You see over the years of physically and mental abuse. Ours mind separated into entities. You, the one that can only slight use that power." The other him pointed to the gate. "And me, the one that has full control over that power. But because of that damn seal is causing us to slowly die because it has cut us off from that power. Unless we break the seal, but there is a 50 percent change that it will kill us. Before you ask why I'm helping you. Like I said 'We are the same person,' albeit with different personalities. One day, we'll go back to being one person, so until then I can't have you dieing. Now there is something very important I have to tell you. If you use your true powers for to long with the seal on, you run the risk of losing control and going into a berserker rage. If that happens, I will have to struggle for control. Now if you have any questions, ask them later. Our time is up." The other him turned and walked away.

"Wait, what do you mean our time is up?" Kazuma asked before the world around him faded away.

**In the real world**

Kazuma awoke with a jump. He quickly realized that he was back in the same bed in the same room. He got out of bed and got dressed. He ran to the living room and heard voices coming from another room. He walked into the room and saw Arisu and Kameko eating. Arisu gestured from him to sit in the empty seat. Kazuma quickly sat and started to eat the food that Arisu placed in front of him. After they all finished, Kameko asked, "What happened to you yesterday?"

"Kameko!" Arisu exclaimed.

"It's alright," Kazuma said. "It appears that from the years of abuse that I suffered at the hand of Konoha's villagers and shinobi, my mind with separated into two distinctive entities, but why I saw the villagers and shinobi's faces. That is something I don't know about." Kazuma heard a whisper that said, '_It's what those humans call a kekkei genkai.'_ Kazuma looked around and saw that the other two were silent. For a few minutes they sat in silence before Kazuma asked, "Where is **Wadō Ichimonji****?" The pair eyed him curiously. "Kuina's sword." Arisu quickly got up and walked into another. She returned a moment later with ****Wadō Ichimonji****. She handed it to Kazuma. He sat **Wadō Ichimonji in his lap and asked another question, "May I go to Kuina grave?" The question was quiet but the others two heard it just fine. Arisu nodded her head and stood up. She motioned for Kazuma to follow her. Kazuma followed with sword in hand, and he was quickly followed by Kameko. They walked to the graveyard in silence. When they arrived, Arisu and Kameko noticed that he made no attempt to pray. He only walked forward and held Wadō Ichimonji horizontally in his left hand. "Kuina, I swore on Wadō Ichimonji that I will be the world's greatest swordsman. Just like our promise."

**Time skip: 6 years**

A 12 year-old Kazuma was walking down the rode that lead to Konoha. Kazuma wore a white short shirt, black pants, and black combat boots. He had a black bandanna tied around his left arm. Kazuma saw the Konoha main gate coming into view. He had three blades tied to his left side. _'Well Aku, what do you think Konoha will think when we walk through those gate?'_

_**'Who knows. Just let me go back to sleep.'**_ Kazuma chuckled at the entity that he called 'Aku.' Kazuma let his left hand rest on his most treasured sword, Wadō Ichimonji. He smirked at what kind of competition he would get.

"Just you wait, Konoha! You're going to see a brand new Kazuma!" Kazuma yelled.

* * *

**Please R&R. Also if you've read my other one, Naruto of the Ansatsuken****. I need some ideas  
**


	3. Two Kunoichi and The Fight

**I don't own Naruto, Devil May Cry, or YuYu Hakusho. Or anything anime I may bring in.**

**Last time**

_"Just you wait, Konoha! You're going to see a brand new Kazuma!" Kazuma yelled_.

**Now on with the story**

Closing in on the giant gate of Konoha, Kazuma stopped and rested his hand on his **Wadō**** Ichimonji****.** He took a deep breath, and soon he started to walk again. As he was about to walk through the giant gate, he heard someone shout, "Halt, state your name and business." Two shinobi appeared, one in front of him and one behind. The one in front stared at Kazuma before his mouth drops, which causes the senbon needle in his mouth to fall out. "Kazuma, is that you?" the one asked. Even though Kazuma could not see the other man's face, he could feel the surprise radiating the man. Kazuma simply nodded. The man in front of him pulled Kazuma in a bone crushing hug. Kazuma tensed, remembering what villager and shinobi alike did to him. The man released Kazuma and asked him, "Kazuma, do you not remember me? Come on kid, it's just been 6 years. Don't tell me you have forgotten me." Kazuma looked at the man, before long a memory of that same man protecting him during one of the attacks. He tried to recall the man's name, but it seemed to be out of his reach. The man said, "Don't worry kid. If I took as many hit to the head as you, I was also have brain damage."

"I don't have brain damage, Genma. See I just remembered your name," Kazuma finished as he flipped him off. "Seeing as how you already know who I am, you probably know why I'm here." Genma nodded, turned around, and started to walk away. He quickly urged Kazuma to follow him. As they walked through the village, Kazuma tensed and waited for the jeers of the villagers, but they never came. Kazuma looked around and saw the villagers were not staring at him with eyes of anger or hate but of sorrow and almost looked like they were asking to be forgiveness for the past. He closed his eyes as a flood of memories flew into his head. _'Hey Aku, do you think that this is the right thing to do?'_ Kazuma waited for a respond. _'Aku, are you there? Damn bastard, times when I need an answer; he's asleep.' _Kazuma followed Genma and the other man to the Hokage's tower. As they past the secretary, she, just like the rest of the village, gave him the same look of sorrow and asking for forgiveness. Kazuma wondered what had happen to the village that hated and tried to kill him. He thought the Hokage would be able to answer that.

As he entered the Hokage's office, he saw that the Hokage's desk was covered in paper, stacks and stacks of paper. Genma coughed to get the Hokage's attention, "Hokage-sama, he's back." With that said, Genma and the other man left Kazuma alone with the Hokage. The Hokage stood up and walked around the desk. To Kazuma, the man had not changed. Kazuma still saw him as the blond hair idiot that did nothing to try and help him, even when he swallowed his almost nonexistence pride and begged for help. To the Hokage, Kazuma had changed a great deal. Kazuma was no longer same defenseless kid from 6 years ago. He had grown, matured mentally and physically. The Hokage didn't mess Kazuma clench his fist. The Hokage stopped in his track wondering what Kazuma would do, praying it wasn't something stupid. Kazuma relaxed his fist and walk over to the couch on one side of the office.

"Blondie, why is everyone acting to way?" The Hokage looked shocked at the nickname Kazuma gave him and his question it self.

"I told them the truth about the night the Kyubi and that angel-like monster attacked." This time Kazuma gave the Hokage a confused look. "I didn't defeat them like I previously told everyone. The people that did defeat the Kyubi and that other monster were your father and uncle. I took the credit because I thought that the people would not be able to accept demons as their saviors. After you left, I told them the truth. The people that wronged you felt sick. Many tried to kill themselves; some succeeded. They want to be forgiven for the past. They want…"

"SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!" Kazuma yelled, interrupting the Hokage. "WILL FORGIVING THEM BRING HER BACK? WILL FORGIVING THEM TAKE AWAY ALL THE PAIN? WILL FORGIVING THEM TAKE AWAY ALL THE THINGS THAT THOSE 'PEOPLE' DID TO ME? ALL THE BEATING? ALL THESE SCAR?" An illusion around Kazuma's body dropped, revealing scars that would make Ibiki cringe. Kazuma heard a voice that came from intercom on the Hokage.

The Hokage walk to the desk backwards; so his eyes never left Kazuma, who looked posed to strike. "I'm sorry could you repeat that?" He asked over the intercom.

"Hai, the two kunoichi from Kumo are here."

"Oh yeah, send them up," the Hokage said into the intercom. "Kazuma catch." He threw a hitai-ate, which Kazuma caught. Kazuma looks at him with a confused look before tying it around his neck like a necklace. "Here's a way for you to become strong and here…" the Hokage throws him a pair of keys and a scroll, "… are the keys to you new house. Would you please wait outside? I need you to show the two kunoichi were the academy is located, and you need to report there as well." He throws Kazuma a scroll. Kazuma pockets the keys and the scrolls and walks out of the office. Before stepping out of the office Kazuma made sure the genjutsu that covers his scars was up. Once out of the office, Kazuma sees the two kunoichi. One wore predominately black, black pants, black shirt, black sandals, and black fingerless gloves. The shirt had a little red, but that was it. She had medium length black hair in a little ponytail with a little hanging out on both sides that framed her face perfectly. The other wore a black jacket that was open revealing a white under shirt, black pants, black gloves, and black sandals. She had long black hair that was in braided into a long ponytail with a few strands hanging down. After his pasting examination of them, he walked down to the lobby of the building. A few minutes past by as he waited for the kunoichi, and he could fell the secretary looking at him. It eventually got to the point were Kazuma couldn't take it.

"What do you want?" he asked the secretary, trying to not sound aggressive.

"I wanted… to know… if you're going to… for…give the village."

Kazuma sighed before stating, "I don't know yet." The secretary seemed satisfied with the answer. One or two minutes later, the two kunoichi came down to the lobby, and walked up to Kazuma. Kazuma's face was buried in a book that read 'Brom Stoker's Dracula.'

The one with her hair braided in a ponytail ask, "Are you Kazuma?"

Kazuma said, not looking up from his book, "Yes, I am, and you are?"

The same one said, "My name's Kirishima Suki, and hers is Nagasawa Maya." Suki pointed to the girl standing beside her. Kazuma sighed before standing up. He marked the page and put the book away in way that made it seem, to the girls, like it was returning to hammerspace.

"Let's get going." Kazuma walked out the door, with Suki and Maya in toll. On the way to the academy, Suki and Maya talked to each other and tried to talk to Kazuma. Kazuma didn't talk much, and when Kazuma did answer or respond, it was one or two word sentences. They finally got to the academy and to the right classroom. Kazuma pulled the second scroll seemly out of hammerspace and threw it to the teacher. The teacher caught it, opening, and read it.

"It would appear that we have three additions to the graduating class," the teacher finished and was met with a class full of anger students. The most visible was a blond hair boy.

The boy yelled, "Iruka-sensei, why do they get to waltz in, when we had to set through lectures and tests." The boy's words were met with praise. The teacher, Iruka, sighed.

Iruka drew his breath and said, "Because Naruto, your father, the Hokage, said so." The class was floored by that discovery. "Now, will you three take a sit?" Kazuma walked toward three empty seats, followed by Suki and Maya. Kazuma sat in the one right next to the wall, which left the two seats for Suki and Maya. Iruka spoke again, "Now before I call out teams, we're going to have a little tournament, this tournament is completely optional. Now, any questions?" Iruka paused to make sure that no one had questions. "No, okay. Now will everyone who wants to participate please come to the front of the class." Iruka motioned to three boxes off to his left. The first two people, Naruto and boy wearing a dark blue shirt with the Uchiha crest, walked up to Iruka. Kazuma quickly followed suit. Only other person to come forward was a boy who had a dog sitting on his head. Iruka looked around and asked, "Anyone else? No, okay let's begin." Iruka motioned to the class to follow him. Once they got to the academy's training grounds, Iruka turned around and motioned for the four to come forwards. "Now, since only four of you were stupid enough to want to show your skills to the class. You can use Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and even Kenjutsu." Iruka pointed at Kazuma, "Ready, hajime." The training grounds suddenly erupted in shouts, but none were from the four prepared to fight. The shouts came from two groups of girls; one group shouting for Naruto and the other shouting for this 'Sasuke' person. The boy in the dark blue shirt, Sasuke, made no reply to the girls, but Naruto was waving and smiling at the girls. The boy with the dog was fuming and went to attack Naruto, only to be met with a well placed elbow to his temple, knocking him out.

Naruto looked back and forth behind Sasuke and Kazuma. When he stopped, he locked eyes with Sasuke and nodded towards Kazuma. Sasuke, in return, nodded. They both raced towards Kazuma, who now had two swords drawn holding the swords flipped over so the blunt side is facing down. Naruto and Sasuke drew a kunai and swung. Kazuma's sword clashed with their kunai. Kazuma pushed them back and forcing them to release their kunai. Sasuke flew through hand seals and brought one hand to his mouth, before flames shot out his mouth. Kazuma stabbed the sword in his right into the ground. He then threw up his bandaged hand and started to focus. The flames engulfed Kazuma, seemingly burning him alive, but the flames soon started too receded into Kazuma's bandaged fist, until only a little flame was left around his fist. Kazuma raced forward, but was soon stopped, as Naruto threw a kunai a few inches from his face. Kazuma stared at Naruto with his now silver eyes, which his hair hid. Naruto formed hand seals and shouted, "**Kaze no Yaiba**."

Kazuma flipped his one sword around and swing it, shouted, "**San-Juu-Roku Pondo Hou**" The two attacks clashed and destroyed one another. This caused debris to be kicked up. Kazuma rushed forward, knowing exactly where Naruto was, and hit him in the back to the neck with the blunt side of his sword, knocking him out. As Naruto fell, Kazuma leaned back, dodging a flying kick from Sasuke. Kazuma swung the blunt side into Sasuke, pushing him up. He then front flipped and brought his heel into Sasuke's stomach, slamming him into the ground. Making sure Sasuke was out; Kazuma sheathed the sword in his left hand and walked over to his forgotten sword. Grabbing it out of the ground, he sheathed it and walked over to the rest of the class. Kazuma noticed the stares and said, "What?" Like him defeating the three 'strongest' boys in the class was nothing.

Iruka cleared his throat to get the class's attention, "Okay, now for the teams, but first could someone wake those three up." Iruka waited for the three to wake up. "Now the teams are as followed… (Skipping to Team 7)… Team 7 Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura…" A girlish squeal echoed the training grounds. "… Your sensei is Hatake Kakashi. Wait for him in the classroom. Team 8, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino, your sensei is Yuhi Kurenai. Team 9 is still going. Team 10, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, and Yamanaka Ino, your sensei is Sarutobi Asuma. Finally Team 11, Kirishima Suki, Nagasawa Maya, and Kazuma, your sensei is …"

"…Us." The one who said that was a woman were some revealing cloths with purple hair. She and a man were standing on the roof of the academy. The man siding beside her looked like an average Jonin, expect he looked sickly and coughed from time to time. The man also had the hilt of a sword sticking out from behind his right shoulder. Kazuma's left hand, seeing this, went from rested to a slight grip. "Okay maggots followed us and try to keep."


	4. First Mission

**I don't own Naruto, Devil May Cry, or YuYu Hakusho. Or anything anime I may bring in.**

* * *

**Last time**

_"…Us." The one who said that was a woman were some revealing cloths with purple hair. She and a man were standing on the roof of the academy. The man siding beside her looked like an average Jonin, expect he looked sickly and coughed from time to time. The man also had the hilt of a sword sticking out from behind his left shoulder. Kazuma's left hand, seeing this, went from rested to a slight grip. "Okay maggots followed us and try to keep."_

**Now on with story**

The two on the roof shot off, quickly followed Kazuma, Maya, and Suki. Five minutes later, the five arrived at a training ground. Kazuma looked around and saw the training ground was mostly a clearing surrounded by trees with a few practice logs. The man was standing on top of one of the logs. The woman was propped against one of them. The woman stood up and turned towards them, "Okay maggots, it's time to see if really become Genin. You have hit one of us one time, but you only have 1 hour. Let the test begin." Maya and Suki jumped into the tree and started to prepare a plan when they noticed Kazuma had stay in the clearing. Kazuma looked like he had fallen asleep. His head tilted down, eyes closed behind his hair, and he was even snoring. The woman threw a kunai which knocked away as he unsheathed two of his swords. Kazuma yawned and looked oblivious to what was happening. The woman explained again, much to her cringe of her repeated herself. Kazuma smirked and pointed one of his swords at the male. The man coughed, nodded, and coughed again. The man grabbed his sword and rushed Kazuma. Kazuma blocked and parry the older man's strikes. Maya and Suki watched, shocked by the fact that fresh Genin was pushing back a possible Jonin, and by judging the woman's expression she was, too. The woman yelled, "Hayate, you're a fucking Tokubetsu Jonin, for fuck's sakes. You're letting wet behind the ears, just graduated _Genin_ beat you." She stressed Genin.

"Anko," the man, Hayate, coughed out, "I'm not…" cough "…letting…" cough "…anyone be…" cough "…at me. He really is…" cough "…this good."

**Meanwhile with Suki and Maya**

"Hi," a voice from behind them whispered. They turned around slowly and saw Kazuma smirking behind them. "Man, I'm actually beating a Tokubetsu Jonin." The two looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Before you ask, I'm a clone, a **Kage Bunshin**. Okay, while I'm keeping this Hayate person busy, you two can both sneak up on Anko and hit her one time each." The clone didn't give them time to answer before dispelling.

**Back with the fight**

Hayate created a **Kage Bunshin**, and with the clone he was able to take all of Kazuma's swords away. Hayate threw the katanas at Anko, who caught all three, and threw the katanas to the ground. Anger flashed past Kazuma's eyes, Hayate looked back at Anko and shook his head. Hayate then sheathed his sword, and just stood there. Kazuma stood in place, knowing that without his katanas he couldn't match the Tokubetsu Jonin. Well not without a distraction. Anko was so focused on the two shinobi that she missed Maya and Suki sneak up and tag her in the small of her back. "YOU LITTLE FUCKING SNEAKS, I'M GOING TO GUT YOU!" Anko forget the test in her anger as two Genin was able to sneak up on her. Hayate's head jerked around. It was all Kazuma need as he dashed towards him with speeds that exceeded most, if not all Chunin, hitting him with a left hook followed quickly by a straight right sending the man tumbling to the ground in shock.

Kazuma laughed, "Looks like we passed." Kazuma calmly walked over to retrieve katanas. He walked over to Maya and Suki, after he attached his swords back to his belt, with his back turned to Anko and Hayate.

Anko sighed, "Hayate." This got his attention, "HOW DOES ONE _GENIN_ HOLD HIS ON IN A KENJUTSU BATTLE AGAINST YOU?" When she finished, Hayate merely coughs, shrugs, and coughs once again. "Well at any rate, the maggot's right. You do pass. Let's start with introductions. Say your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dream. I'll start. My name is Mitarashi Anko. I like dango, Nai-chan, beating the shit out perverts, and making men scream like little girls. I dislike perverts, anyone that insults or hurts Nai-chan, people that judge others that they don't know, a certain war-hawk, and a certain hebi-teme. My hobbies are eating dango, torturing traitors, training, and fighting. My dream is to kill the previous mentioned hebi-teme." She pointed at Hayate.

"My name is…" cough "…Gekko Hayate. My likes…" cough "…are Yugao-chan, swords…" cough "…and learning more Kenjutsu…" cough "…techniques. My dislikes are tra…" cough "…tors, people who abandon…" cough "…their comrades, and arrogant people. My…" cough "…hobbies include…" cough "…practices my Kenjutsu, training, and fighting strong…" cough "…opponents. My dream is…" cough "…to become a…" cough "…swordsman known worldwide." He, in turn, pointed at Maya.

"My name is Nagasawa Maya. My likes are training, Suki-chan, fighting, and hopefully this team. My dislikes are perverts, most of my clan, anyone that tries to hurt Suki-chan, and slave traders. My hobbies are learning new Taijutsu styles, improving my Taijutsu, shopping, and beating the shit out of perverts. My dream is to become one the strongest kunoichi of all time."

"My name is Kirishima Suki. My likes are Maya-chan, Genjutsu, and like Maya-chan hopefully this team. My dislikes are the same as Maya-chan. My hobbies are learning new Genjutsu, testing out my Genjutsu, and just like Maya-chan beating the shit out of perverts. My dream is the same as Maya-chan."

The four except to hear Kazuma's introduction, but all they heard was snoring. They turn to see Kazuma sleeping again. The four facefaulted at the sight. Anko threw another kunai at Kazuma hoping to scare him, for him to only to fall back completely dodging the kunai. The moment Kazuma's head hit the ground; he shot up with two of his swords drawn. The women reaction varied from giggling to full blown laughter. Hayate palmed his face at Kazuma's seemly narcolepsy. "Well," Anko started as she started to control her laughter, "aren't you going to introduce yourself? Do you need me to repeat what you need to say?"

Kazuma rubbed his eyes, momentarily revealing his dark green eyes. "Nope, I heard every thing. My name is," Kazuma was interrupted by his own yawn, "Sakamoto Kazuma. My likes are pizza, strawberry sundaes, my kaa-san and nee-san, and my swords. My dislikes are ignorant people, people who only for their benefit, shinobi trying to be a swordsman," Kazuma glared at Hayate, "and rapist." "My hobbies are training, fighting swordsman, tending to my swords, and beating the shit out of scum. My dream, no my goal is to being the world's greatest swordsman. I have to for her." Kazuma mumbled the last part, but everyone heard it with the same thought, 'Who is 'her'.' They glanced over at Kazuma. Kazuma asked, "I said that out loud, don't I?" The others nodded. Kazuma yelled said, "SHIT!"

"So," Anko stressed to 'o', "who's she?"

"She is no one of consequence, _Anko-sensei_." Kazuma retorted, trying as hard as he could to kill her with his glare.

Anko matched his glare with one of her own before asked, "Maggot, what is your problem? What did _I_ do to receive such anger?"

"For starters, you threw my katanas to the ground, but isn't what started this, oh no. Do you remember about 7 years ago? You must have had a bad day, mission, date, fuck, I don't care which, but you felt the need to summon snake and let them _bite me_. Those worms with teeth inject some much poison into my system that I shouldn't be sitting before you." The training ground dropped several degrees. Kazuma's hair turned silver, so did his eyes. Kazuma stand up clenching his bandaged right hand, steam slipping through the seams. His body was covered into kanji for demon sealing. The area surrounding him darkened, and seemed to spread. The four sat, frozen by the aura. They began to suffocate almost as if the aura was choking them. Suddenly, the aura, steam, and kanji disappeared. His hair fell back in place with a few white streaks, and a mischievous smirk, "But that the past, _right sensei_? Anyway, you're the only person who tried to help me, before _blonde_ told everyone who my parents were." The others breathed in, rejoiced as air filled their lungs.

Hayate was the first to regain his composure, "Well, that…" cough "…enough excitement for…" cough "…one day. We will meet…" cough "…here tomorrow, at 6 A.M." He managed to get out of fear of Kazuma.

"Make sure not to be late maggots." Anko stated as she and Hayate shunshined away.

Kazuma turned to Suki and Maya, "So you guys up for some pizza?" They nodded, fear evident in their eyes. Kazuma laughed at the sight, "Come on don't tell me that you're afraid of moi?" Kazuma asked in a mocking voice. They both nodded. Kazuma huffed, "Not the reaction I was looking for. Okay do you think I that I am going to kill you?" They nodded. Kazuma sighed, "I am not going to, unless you betray me. Understood?" They nodded. Kazuma smiled, "Good, now let's go get some pizza." Kazuma walked out to the training followed by two still nervous kunoichi.

**At the Hokage Tower**

"Okay, teams… pass or fail?" Minato asked

"Team 1, fail."

"Team 2, fail."

"Team 3, fail."

"Team 4, fail."

"Team 5, fail."

"Team 6, fail."

"Team 7, pass," Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Team 8, pass," Kurenai said

"Team 10, pass," Asuma answered.

"Team 11, pass," Anko said.

"Good, tomorrow come by the tower to receive your first team assignment." All the Jonin shunshined except for Anko and Hayate. "Yes, is there something to I can help you with?"

Anko walked forward, "Yes, our team will not be doing those errands that you call 'mission'. We will instead train them for the Chunin exams and any real missions. Also did you know that Kazuma might have a Kekkei Genkai?" With that said Anko shunshined away leave Hayate.

Hayate walked forward, "Sir with…" cough "…Kazuma skills in Kenjutsu, he…" cough "…could easily be a Jonin. He…" cough "…also has the ability to fall asleep…" cough "…at the most inappropriate…" cough "…times, and yet know…" cough "…everything that was…" cough "…said in a conversation." With that, Hayate shunshined away.

Minato smirked and said over the intercom, "Call in the council and retrieve Kazuma."

**With Kazuma, Maya, and Suki**

Kazuma was eating his third pizza, and the girls looked at him with disgust. Kazuma laughed and proceeded to choke to on the slice he had in his mouth. This in turn got Maya and Suki to start laughing. The mood had definitely lightened since the training ground. It was of course ruined by the appearance of the ANBU, "Kazuma-san, the council wishes to speak with you."

"Oh yeah, well you can tell them to keep wishing," Kazuma said.

"Hokage-sama said you would say that. He then said to demand you to come." Kazuma sighed, not wanting to deal with the headache that was the council, but followed the ANBU

**The Council Room**

Kazuma walked in and was greeted with the Minato's smirking face. "Kazuma, I have been informed to you could possess a Kekkei Genkai. Is the true?"

Kazuma sighed, "Before I answer this, which one told you?"

"Anko."

Kazuma sighed again, "Yes, I do possess a Kekkei Genkai."

"What is it called?" a random councilman asked.

Kazuma sighed _again_, "Jagans."

Hiashi huffs, "_Evil eyes_, probably some miserable excuse of a Kekkei Genkai."

"Tell me Hyuga, do you know the origins of your Byakugan?"

"Yes, we were gifted with it from Kami-sama." Kazuma busted out laughing with that said. This continued for a few minutes before he was able to regain control of himself.

"You think those eyes are a gift from Kami?" Hiashi smugly nodded. This brought Kazuma into another laughing fit. "Wrong," Kazuma all but yells. "Your eyes are one of three Dōjutsu that come from the Jagans. The others are the Sharingan and Rinnegan. I bet y'all are wondering how I know this. My eyes possess pseudo-intelligence, or to put it closer to the truth, they are a pseudo-sentient being. They forced this information into my brain. You see, the Jagans were originally place in demons, but only 10 percent could use the power and maintain their sanity. 30 percent could use its power but would be thrown into a berserker rage.10 more percent would be blind for the rest of their life. The rest, the 50 percent, would die from a sudden rush of power that would literally cause them to explode. The Jagan was created to reduce the power load, but the eye is weaker than the eyes. One day a low rank demon came up with the idea to spread the Jagans into three different sets of eyes, but the demon don't tell anyone about this idea. She…"

"_She_… You mean to tell me this thing was a _she_. It was a monster, a…" the councilman was cut off as Kazuma threw him across the room.

Kazuma kneeled down next to the man's prone body and said in a whisper, "If you ever insult my kind again there will be hell to pay." Kazuma turned back to Minato," Anyway where was I? Oh yes, she wanted to make sure the idea worked before word got out. So she came to a different universe to test out her idea, and it worked. She came across three humans, two men and one woman. With the men, one was given the Rinnegan, this man become known as the Sage of the Six Paths, and the other was given the Sharingan. The woman, if you're paying attention, was given to Byakugan. The Sage went on to redefine the world. The Sharingan welder and the Byakugan welder conceive a child but the child only possessed the Byakugan. The Sharingan finally showed up several decades later, but only as a separate Kekkei Genkai. So my eyes possess the abilities of the Byakugan, Sharingan, and Rinnegan with no serious drawbacks"

"Like want?" Minato asked

"For one, the Byakugan part possesses no blind spots. For the Sharingan part, my eyesight does not deteriorate. And the Rinnegan part, while you got me there."

"So does that mean all Kekkei Genkai are from demons?" a feral looking woman asked.

"No, most Kekkei Genkai come from people screwing around or out of desperation." With that said, Kazuma turned to walk out, but was stopped by more ANBU. Kazuma muttered, "Jagans." His hair stood up, silver, and silver eyes locked with the ANBU's terror filled eyes. Kazuma deactivated the Jagans and smirked, "I'll be taking my leave. Oh and by the by, if you try to force me into the Clan Restoration Act. Let's just say that there will be a shit load of pain, no ten shit loads of pain and probably death for everyone here. Understood?" Kazuma said smiled back at Minato. He then disappeared.

**About a mile out Konoha**

Kazuma appeared in front of a lake with a waterfall. He waterwalked to the waterfall, and then through it. Kazuma came out the other side soaked but was in a cave. He sighed before taking of running down the cave. After a minute or so of run arrived in front a house, scratch that mansion. He smiled and walked through the doors. The place looked like it was built for a king or queen, "You really do have good taste Shodai-sama." Kazuma walked a little further and reached into one of his many pants pocket. He pulled out a scroll. He opened and looked at the second seal on the scroll. He grabbed a brush a draw the seal on the floor, "Well that cover the receiver seal. Tomorrow I'll place the sender seal in the house _blonde_ gave me." He walked over to a couch, jumped on it and fell asleep.

**Next morning, training ground 6:00 A.M.**

Suki and Maya were propped up against one another on the verge of falling. Anko and Hayate shunshined in front of them which woke them completely up. Anko looked around and didn't see Kazuma, "I told that maggot not…" She stopped when she felt steel touch the back of her neck.

"Well you shouldn't have told _blonde_ about me." Kazuma sheathed his sword and walked in front of Anko with a big smile. "Lighten up sensei. It's not like I'm going to kill you." He walked over to Maya and Suki. "So what are we going to do? D-rank chores?"

"No," Hayate answered, "we're going…" cough "…to training for…" cough "…the Chunin exams and to…" cough "…quote Anko-san, 'real missions'. To start, we need to…" cough "…know your skills. Please…" cough "…be honest because it…" cough "…will affect you training regiment. So who…" cough "…wanted to go first?"

Kazuma started, "My skills mainly fall under Kenjutsu, which is at an unknown level, strength, at an unknown level, and speed, also at an unknown level probably low-Jonin. My Ninjutsu skills are adequate, so is my Taijutsu. My Genjutsu is little better, but not by much. My chakra control is high, near perfect."

"How skilled are you in Kenjutsu?" Anko asked.

"I was able to hold my own against Momochi Zabuza. I was never able to gain an advantage, but then again neither was he." Hayate's jaw dropped at that statement. Anko had this look on her face that was of disbelief. Maya and Suki looked at him like he was lying.

Suki spoke, "You except us to believe that you was able to hold your own against the Demon of the Bloody Mist?" Kazuma nodded. "Ha, where is your proof?" Kazuma pulled up his shirt revealing a slightly muscular stomach and a scar that wrapped around his left side.

He released his shirt allowing it to fall in place. "Anymore questions? No, good."

"Okay Suki, you're next," Anko point at Suki.

"My skills mainly pertain to Genjutsu, probably at a mid-Chunin level, and silent takedowns. My Taijutsu is low. My Ninjutsu is about at a high-Genin level. My chakra control is near perfect. Finally, I prefer speed over power."

Maya went last, "My skills pertain to Taijutsu, which at a low-Chunin level. My Nin and Genjutsu are at a mid-Genin level. And I like to balance out power and speed, but I do prefer speed. Finally, my chakra control is high-Chunin."

"Okay, since all of you have high charka control. You must know treewalking and waterwalking, right?" They nodded to Anko's question. "Good we can skip that part. Now let's found out what elements you are." Hayate handed the three small pieces of paper. "Now channel your chakra into the paper." Suki channeled chakra into the paper and the paper. The paper started to crinkle and two edges become moist. "Raiton and Suiton." Maya channeled her chakra. The paper started to crinkle and two edges turned to dust. "Raiton and Doton." Kazuma lastly channeled chakra. The paper become moist, then crinkled, cut in half, become like dust, and finally black flame shot out of Kazuma hand. The four's jaws dropped. Anko finally coming of her stupor said, "All five, you possess all five elements. How is that possible?" Kazuma pointed at his eyes. Hayate and Anko nodded, but Maya and Suki were in the dark.

"I possess a Kekkei Genkai called the Jagans. They give me to abilities of the Sharingan, Byakugan, and Rinnegan because those three Dōjutsu come from my eyes. Before you ask, I am in no way related to the Hyuga, Uchiha, of the Sage of Six Paths."

"Okay for the next two or three months we will train. No missions unless it's a C-rank, but by the time we're through with you, you be able to tackle a B-rank with easy. Ready?" Anko was answered with nods. "Good."

**Time skip: month and a half**

Kazuma was sparring against Maya and Suki without swords, again, and wondered, again, who did the Jedi mind trick to make him agree to this. Out of the hundred or so sparring without his swords, Kazuma won about one fifth to one fourth of the fights, but with his swords, he won close to 90 percent. Maya rushed him and Suki stay back to cast Genjutsu on him. Kazuma knew from the previous fights that no matter which way he dodged she would follow up with a punch or kick, so Kazuma decide to test her toughness. Maya threw a fast straight left which Kazuma answered by headbutting her fist. Maya drew her fist back in pain, and Kazuma palmed his forehead mumbling, "Bad idea, genius." Maya took this opportunity to throw some kicks. She first kicked him in the side of his left knee, which caused him to buckle at the suddenness, speed, precision, and power of the strike. She followed up with a knee right between the eyes, knocking Kazuma on his ass. Kazuma shot back up ignoring the pain in his knee and head. Kazuma tried to breathe through his nose and noticed he couldn't. Kazuma brought his hand up and noticed blood on it. Kazuma growled, "Ouch, you actually broke my nose Maya-_chan_." He started to rush forward, but was stopped by a tree growing out and wrapping around him. Kazuma flared his chakra, dispelling the Genjutsu. Turned into face Suki but was met by Maya's shin in his already broken nose. Kazuma was knocked back but not down. He tried to walk forward, but was met by two kunai millimeters away from his throat.

"We…" Maya started.

"…win," Suki finished.

"No," the Kazuma in front of them dispelled. They felt a hand grip the back of their necks, "you don't."

Maya and Suki sighed, "Fine you win." Kazuma, nose still bleeding, smiled. Kazuma reached into one of his many pockets and pulled out and pen. He then put the pen in one of his nostrils and yanks it to one side. Kazuma then blew out some blood and breathe in.

"Better?" Anko asked from behind him. Kazuma nodded. "Good cause we finally got a C-rank. We are to assault a bandit camp. We left in 30 minutes, pack for three to five days." The four shunshined out of the training to their home, Kazuma's case, his false home. Kazuma opened the door to his 'apartment' and quickly closed it. He stood on the sender seal and teleported to the Shodai's mansion. Kazuma gathered enough clean clothes for a week and put it in a storage scroll. He then shunshined to the village's gate. Kazuma jumped into the branch of a nearby tree to catch some much need zs before his team arrives.

Kazuma was jolted awake as he fell out of the tree. Landing on his back, he looked up and saw Anko grinning on the branch that he had fallen asleep on. "Why did you have to wake me up? I was having this great dream."

"Was I in it?" Anko asked.

Kazuma deadpanned, "No." Anko playfully pouted at the statement.

Hayate walked in between Kazuma and Anko, "Let's hurry up…" cough "…and go, before…" cough "…we lost too much…" cough "…light." With that said the five shot off.

**Time skip: 2 days**

The five finally reached the bandit camp and upon seeing what they did Kazuma almost lost control. The four managed to calm him down enough to think of a plan. About an hour later, four of the five sat around a fire coming up plan. The fifth, Kazuma, was pacing around the fire. He listened to the others constantly shoot down ideas while coming up with different ones. Kazuma huffed, "The longer you four sat around, the more time they have either prepare for us, or to continue what they were doing." Kazuma's comment went seemly unnoticed by the four. Kazuma turned and shot off in the direction of the camp. Back with the four, they heard Kazuma rocket off, but could only hope he wasn't going to take on an entire bandit camp of about three to four hundred bandit and probably a few missing-nin. Anko and Hayate were marveled by the inaccuracy of the mission details. The mission called for probably fifty to a hundred bandits, not the three to four hundred they saw.

With Kazuma, Kazuma jumped down out of one of the trees surround to the camp. Kazuma rushed into one of the buildings and saw women chained up in cages. The women looked at him with fear in their eyes. He merely brought a finger up to his lips and whisper, "Don't worry, no one's going to hurt you anymore." Kazuma was knocked down by a piece of wood breaking over his head. He hit the ground and rolled to face his attacker with swords drawn. The attacker was one of the women who managed to unlock her chains and cage. Kazuma quickly sheathed his swords, cursing himself. Kazuma walked back giving the woman her space and made sure his hands were in plain sight. The woman looked at him with confusion, then in fear. She pointed behind Kazuma. Kazuma grabbed one of his swords and blocked the bandit's attack. Kazuma grabbed another sword and cut the man across his stomach. The cut was deep but it was not an instant kill. The man screamed for help. The scream was answered by a mass of yells. Kazuma notices keys on the man's belt. He unhooked them and threw them to the woman. "Once you unchain everyone, there is a group of shinobi about 200 meters from here. You run, don't stop, don't hide, run. Got it?" The women looked at him. "GOT IT?" Kazuma yelled. They nodded. "Good," Kazuma turned to walk out the door lending to the main camp, "now it time to take out the trash." Kazuma slammed the tip of the katana in his left hand into the ground. He grabbed his Wadō Ichimonji and put the hilt sideways in his mouth. He rushed out the door and was met by fifty or so bandits. Kazuma killed some of them and finally he was surrounded. The bandits grinned, welding weapons that varied from axes to halberds. They raised their weapons and brought them down. Kazuma, seeing this, crouched down and crossed the two katanas in his hands over his head. The bandits' weapons clanged with Kazuma's katanas. Kazuma started to pivot his body; finally he did a 90 degree turn, pushed his katanas out, and yelled, **"Tatsu Maki."** The bandits flew away as a gust of wind hit them. The bandits were either unconscious, or immobilized. Kazuma ran further into the bandits' camp.

**With the women**

The women ran about 100 meters when they ran into Anko, Hayate, Maya, and Suki. They saw the hitai-ite and breathed a sigh of relieve. They were quickly asked what happened. They told the three kunoichi and shinobi about the boy who saved them and how he told them where to go. Anko and Hayate nodded at each other. Anko gestured for the woman and Suki to follow her. Hayate motioned for Maya to follow him. The two of them raced off toward the bandit camp.

**With Kazuma**

Kazuma had freed more women and girls, much to his disgust, and told them were to go. He had also killed about one third of the bandits and knocked out, or left to die, about another one third. Kazuma had not gotten this far unscathed. He sported a cut on his right bicep, a gash on the left side of his neck, thankfully missing any major blood vesicles, a spear stab in his left thigh and a big gash on his right shin making it hard to walk. "Bravo, boy," a voice yelled. Kazuma looked at the speaker and saw a man dressed up as a samurai. "You would have made for one hell of a fight, but unfortunately, my men want to kill you their self. Good bye." The man turned around and walked back into his giant tent. The bandits charged Kazuma, and Kazuma charged them. He jumped high into the air and yelled, **"Hyaku-Hachi Pound Hou."** Kazuma flipped and swung his katanas. Bandits saw three lines shoot at them. They had nowhere to run as the attacked came crashing down on them. The ones the attack hit were left bleeding. Kazuma landed in a clearing among the bandits. Kazuma spun and once again yelled **"Tatsu Maki."** Bandits were knocked away, into one another, building, and sometimes on to their own or other weapons. The remaining bandits scrambled. Kazuma walked up to the supposed samurai tent. He pushed the flap open with one of his katanas and saw the man holding a little girl, about 8. The man pushed a kunai close to the girl's throat, daring Kazuma to move. Kazuma walked forward, all three katanas drawn.

The man laughed, "Do you think I won't kill this girl?" Kazuma shook his head. "Oh yeah, and why is that?"

Kazuma took the katana out of his mouth with his left hand, now holding two katanas. "Because she is the only thing that is stopping me from killing you." The man threw the girl at Kazuma. He catches the girl and spins so the man kunai stabs him in the back. Kazuma looks at the girl and whispers "Close your eyes." Kazuma spins around and cuts the man's head off. He picks the girl up, who stiffens at his touch. "Don't worry; he won't be able to hurt you anymore." The girl breaks down in his arms. After a few minutes, the girl cried herself out and fell asleep. Kazuma, kunai still embedded in his back, shot off, but was stopped by Hayate and Suki.

Suki yelled with tears in her eyes, "KAZUMA, YOU BAKA. YOU COULD…" Kazuma slapped his over her mouth to quiet her. Suki then noticed the girl, "Kazuma, you could have been killed."

Kazuma just said, "Yeah, but I didn't, now did I?" Suki slapped him on the back of his head. "Come on, let's get out of here." With this said, the three ran by to the rest of the team.

**Time skip: 5 days**

"Man, with civilians that takes a longer time." Kazuma exclaimed, his wounds bandaged, but still hurting. The other four nodded.

One of the women said, "We're sorry we…" She was cut off Kazuma raising his hand.

"Don't worry about it, okay?" the woman nodded and they all once again thanked Kazuma. On the way back to Konoha, Kazuma had been thanked somewhere to some ten thousand times. Girls younger then him began to call him 'Nii-san'. Girls older and women asked him out or sex. He politely declined them say the reaction from them was under mitigating circumstances and that they would probably regret it later. They were saddened by the explanation, but that didn't stop them from asking again.

An ANBU appeared holding a scroll. The ANBU handed to scroll to Hayate and disappeared. "Well, looks like…" cough "…we have to leave immediately…" cough "…to provide back…" cough "…up for Team 7. It seems that…" cough "…they have encountered…" cough "…a missing-nin by the name of…" cough "…Momochi Zabuza." The team turned to look at Kazuma, who wore an evil smirk.

"Finally, payback." Kazuma gripped Wadō Ichimonji.

* * *

Longest chapter I have written. Please R&R.


End file.
